Grand Theft Auto 5
Grand Theft Auto V (comunemente abbreviato in GTA V) è il settimo capitolo della serie di videogiochi Grand Theft Auto, Il gioco è un open world action-adventure in sviluppo presso Rockstar North e verrà pubblicato da Rockstar Games il 17 settembre 2013 per PlayStation 3 e Xbox 360. Il trailer di debutto[1] è stato pubblicato il 2 novembre 2011 sul sito ufficiale della casa produttrice, il secondo trailer[2] è stato pubblicato il 14 novembre 2012 sempre sul sito ufficiale della Rockstar Games. Sviluppo http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Grand_Theft_Auto_V&action=edit&section=1 modifica Nel settembre del 2009 durante una chiamata telefonica in uno show televisivo, Strauss Zelnick, capo di Take-Two Interactive, rispose alla domanda di un ascoltatore circa la prossima uscita di Grand Theft Auto V rispondendo che per il momento non hanno intenzione di annunciarlo.[3] Nel novembre del 2009, Dan Houser, il produttore della serie, ha rilasciato un'intervista al Times in cui aveva confermato che il suo team di lavoro aveva cominciato a pensare a Grand Theft Auto V e che il metodo di lavoro di base della società era quello di realizzare prima le ambientazioni, e solo in seguito, i personaggi principali.[4][5] Il 21 giugno 2011 GameSpot ha riportato che fonti vicine a Take-Two hanno confermato che lo sviluppo del gioco era ben avviato; i ritocchi finali, come i mini-giochi, erano già stati applicati e che il gioco era molto vasto. Annuncio e presentazione http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Grand_Theft_Auto_V&action=edit&section=2 modifica Il 25 ottobre 2011, Rockstar Games annuncia l'uscita di Grand Theft Auto V tramite il proprio account Twitter e un link al loro sito, che ha mostrato il logo del gioco. La 'V' del logo è disegnata con lo stesso stile della banconota del dollaro. Un messaggio è stato messo sotto al logo affermando che un trailer verrà pubblicato il 2 novembre 2011.[6] Il 26 ottobre 2011, Rockstar ha messo un conto alla rovescia all'uscita del trailer sulla propria homepage. Il 2 novembre 2011, Rockstar Games ha pubblicato il trailer di debutto per Grand Theft Auto V. Il trailer ha rivelato l'impostazione da Los Santos, la versione romanzata di Los Angeles e dei dintorni della California, tra cui Hollywood (soprannominata nella serie "Vinewood"), le colline e le valli rurali. Altre caratteristiche rivelate nel trailer sono state il golf, gli aerei, le moto d'acqua, gli animali, una palestra e la polizia, facendolo apparire come il successore spirituale di Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. La canzone usata nel trailer è "Odgens' Nut Gone Flake" della band britannica The Small Faces.[7] Esattamente il 12 luglio 2012, la Rockstar Games dopo un lungo silenzio durato 8 mesi, rilascia due screenshot di Grand Theft Auto V.[8] La Rockstar rilascia il 20 agosto 2012 tre nuove immagini sul sito ufficiale che ritraggono un jet militare utile per spostarsi velocemente, le biciclette e le auto sportive.[9] Due giorni dopo la Rockstar rilascia altre tre immagini sul proprio sito che ritraggono delle moto, un campo da tennis e un paracadutista.[10] Il 24 agosto 2012 la Rockstar Games rilascia altri 4 screenshots dedicati al business che, molto probabilmente, mostrano alcune missioni del gioco e un probabile protagonista.[11] Il 12 ottobre 2012 Andy McNamara, capo redattore della rivista americana GameInformer, ha svelato in via ufficiale sulla sua pagina Twitter che il famoso free-roaming della Rockstar sarà protagonista della copertina di dicembre della rivista. La notizia è apparsa anche sul sito della Rockstar e sulla sua pagina di Facebook.[12] Rockstar Games ha pubblicato il 24 ottobre 2012 il primo artwork ufficiale di Grand Theft Auto V, intitolato "Pest Control", "Disinfestazione" in italiano; l'immagine mostra una scena già vista nel trailer, ossia alcuni uomini che scendono da un furgone armati con indosso una tuta arancione.[13] In data 30 ottobre 2012 viene annunciata dal sito ufficiale di Rockstar Games l'uscita di Grand Theft Auto V in primavera 2013; insieme all'annuncio, è stato pubblicato un nuovo artwork che raffigura una ragazza in bikini con in mano uno smartphone che sembra essere ispirato al famoso iPhone della Apple.[14] Nello stesso giorno, Take Two Interactive, durante il report delle proprie attività, ha annunciato che il videogioco verrà rilasciato nel nuovo anno fiscale che comincia ad aprile 2013, restringendo quindi la possibile data di rilascio dal 1º aprile al 20 giugno 2013.[15] Il 1º novembre 2012 su un forum dedicato alla serie, sono state pubblicate alcune foto che mostrano una lettera di Rockstar Games inviata ai rivenditori di videogiochi americani e inglesi, accompagnata da alcuni gadget del gioco. Nella lettera, Rockstar parla di un "secondo trailer appena rilasciato" che fa intendere che molto presto verrà pubblicato un nuovo trailer del gioco.[16] A mezzanotte del 2 novembre Rockstar pubblica un commento sul Newswire (l'area news del sito ufficiale) confermando che la società è al lavoro su un secondo trailer, ma che i lavori sono stati ostacolati dall'uragano Sandy che si è abbattuto su New York ad ottobre.[17][18] Il secondo trailer è stato annunciato dalla Rockstar Games durante la conferenza stampa di Take Two Interactive sulle finanze, previsto per il 14 novembre. L'8 novembre 2012, alle ore 20:30, la rivista Game Informer pubblica l'attesa anteprima mondiale, lunga 18 pagine. L'anteprima ha svelato una novità assoluta per la serie, ossia la presenza di ben tre personaggi giocabili. Altre informazioni svelate sono la grandezza della mappa; alcuni minigiochi presenti (lo yoga, i triathlon, corse in Jet Ski, base jumping, tennis e golf); la presenza del deserto, della campagna e di una base militare; il ritorno degli incontri e degli eventi casuali di Grand Theft Auto IV e Red Dead Redemption; l'assenza di personalizzazione fisica, ma la possibilità di cambiare vestiti; l'assenza del sistema "Fidanzate"; il sistema amicizie; nuove funzionalità per il cellulare del personaggio; l'intelligenza artificiale e la fisica migliorata; la possibilità di esplorare i fondali marini usando una muta da sub e la varietà dei veicoli presenti.[19] Successivamente Game Informer rilascia una valanga di immagini che illustrano alcuni momenti del gioco; si può vedere un nuovo elicottero e altri nuovi veicoli, il probabile ritorno del tuning, aree desertiche e di campagna, un jet militare (già presente in uno screenshot e nel trailer ufficiale), una diga e il ritorno dell'elicottero da guerra "Buzzard", presente nell'espansione The Ballad of Gay Tony di GTA IV.[20] Il 14 novembre 2012 Rockstar pubblica il secondo trailer ufficiale di GTA V. Nel nuovo trailer si vedono scene di alcune missioni giocabili, un cane che passa, jet militari, inseguimenti della polizia, ville (tra cui la casa di Michael, uno dei protagonisti) con tanto di piscina, ed altro. La canzone usata nel secondo trailer è "Skeletons" di Stevie Wonder. Il 24 dicembre 2012 per augurar un buon Natale vengono pubblicati 5 nuovi screenshot in cui si può ammirare uno dei tre protagonisti con la tuta subacquea e a fianco ad esso uno squalo, Franklin che porta sulla sua auto il suo cane Chop, un veicolo da utilizzare per le immersioni subacquee, due aerei di cui uno sembra essere di linea e l'altro un aereo simil-F16, ed infine i tre protagonisti insieme pronti per una probabile nuova missione. Il 4 gennaio 2013 la Rockstar pubblica alcuni artwork in alta risoluzione oltre a due nuove immagini, una riguardante Trevor che sale una scala alla "V" di Vinewood (replica della reale scritta Hollywood) mentre nell'altra si vede lo stesso Trevor dopo aver incendiato un'automobile con una tanica di benzina. Inoltre annuncia che, oltre al rilascio di nuove informazioni a breve, entro fine mese pubblicherà la cover ufficiale del videogioco. Il 31 gennaio 2013 Rockstar annuncia che l'uscita del gioco è stata rinviata al 17 settembre 2013 ed ha promesso che i mesi in più verranno usati per migliorare il gioco correggendone eventuali bugs e ottimizzando il codice.[21] Il 27 marzo 2013 Rockstar pubblica nuove immagini del gioco in cui vengono mostrati i cieli e la natura di Los Santos ed alcune scene del gioco, precisando che le immagini sono tratte dalle piattaforme della corrente generazione.[22] Il 2 aprile 2013 Rockstar svela la copertina del gioco attraverso un murales creato nel quartiere di Chelsea a Manhattan, New York..[23][24] Il 16 aprile 2013 Rockstar rilascia, attraverso il sito ufficiale, i due nuovi artwork già presenti nella cover ufficiale di GTA V, rilasciata il 2 aprile 2013 Modalità di gioco http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Grand_Theft_Auto_V&action=edit&section=3 modifica Questo capitolo contiene numerose novità, una di queste è la presenza di ben tre personaggi giocabili, anziché uno. Per adesso si conoscono solo i nomi e alcuni tratti dei protagonisti che sono: *'Michael': un rapinatore di banche "in pensione", sui 40 anni, che vive sotto il programma di protezioni testimoni del FIB (la controparte dell'FBI), ha una moglie, Amanda, che spende tutti i suoi risparmi, e due figli, Tracy e Jimmy con cui non ha una comunicazione molto attiva. *'Trevor': amico di Michael ed ex veterano di guerra con esperienze di volo, vive in una roulotte nella località desertica di Blaine Country, e ha un carattere maniacale. *'Franklin': ragazzo Afro-americano che lavora per una concessionaria di auto di lusso armena che vende le auto a chi non se le può permettere, e quando non riescono a pagare, lui ha il ruolo di recuperare le auto con gli interessi. È possibile cambiare personaggio ogni volta che vogliamo durante il freeroaming usando un apposito menù. Quando si cambia personaggio, la visuale si sposta in alto in stile Google Earth, zoomando poi verso la locazione del personaggio scelto. Quando un protagonista non è sotto il nostro controllo, questo si occuperà di alcuni suoi impegni giornalieri e saremo sorpresi nel scoprire in cosa si stava cimentando nel momento in cui decidiamo di prenderne il controllo. Ogni personaggio avrà i propri soldi, rifugi, armi, beni materiali, minigiochi e missioni, ma è possibile che i protagonisti si incontrino in alcune di queste. Durante le missioni in cui saranno presenti almeno due dei tre personaggi, il giocatore può cambiare personaggio attraverso un menu radiale, e la transizione avviene in maniera immediata. In questo modo si può gestire la missione da diverse prospettive, per esempio si possono eliminare nemici all'esterno dell'edificio utilizzando il personaggio che si trova all'esterno, per poi ritornare all'interno utilizzando il secondo personaggio, in questo modo, le rapine e le missioni a più livelli e più prospettive saranno più intriganti e adrenaliniche. Un'altra novità è quella legata agli eventi casuali che sono simili a quelli di Red Dead Redemption, altro titolo di Rockstar Games. Girando per la mappa potremmo imbatterci in diversi eventi del tutto casuali con cui potremo decidere se interagire o meno; ad esempio, può capitare di trovare in mezzo al deserto un veicolo abbandonato con a bordo dei cadaveri, assistere allo scippo di una vecchietta, trovare qualcuno che chiede un passaggio in auto e molto altro. Durante il tempo libero è possibile fare diverse attività secondarie come la corsa in Jet Ski o il triathlon e minigiochi come golf e il tennis.[25] Caratteristiche di gioco http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Grand_Theft_Auto_V&action=edit&section=4 modifica *GTA V evolve quasi ogni meccanismo di Grand Theft Auto IV, presenta il più grande mondo nella storia della serie ed introduce una nuova tecnologia che cambia radicalmente il modo in cui i giocatori controllano il titolo. *Il gioco ha tre personaggi principali, che si chiamano Michael, Trevor e Franklin *Michael è un uomo in pensione, 40 anni, un ex ladro di banche. Si è ritirato nel lusso dopo aver fatto un patto con l'FIB, controparte nel gioco dell'FBI. È nel programma di protezione testimoni, odia sua moglie che spende i suoi soldi, e lei odia lui. Non capisce i suoi due figli adolescenti Tracy e Jimmy, ed è costretto a tornare nel circolo del crimine visto che il suo denaro sta per esaurirsi *Trevor è un criminale in carriera, 40 anni, tossicodipendente governato dai suoi desideri, inclini ad esplosioni di violenza e furia distruttiva, una mina vagante, un ex pilota militare, abituato a lavorarsi le banche con Michael nei tempi che furono. *Franklin, un "recuperatore", venticinquenne e giovane ambizioso, lavora per una concessionaria di auto di lusso armena che vende le auto a chi non se le può permettere, e quando non riescono a pagare, lui ha il ruolo di recuperare le auto con gli interessi. Incontra Michael durante un colpo. *È possibile richiamare un menu rapido per cambiare personaggio, la telecamera si allontana in stile Google Earth per poi ricadere sulla testa del personaggio selezionato *Trevor è descritto come un uomo con una "personalità maniacale" *Trevor si trova nella Contea di Blaine Country, un regione desertica fatiscente piena di motociclisti, tossici e altre persone provenienti dai margini della società. *I personaggi possono "mandare a quel paese" le persone e queste reagiscono in modo diverso a seconda della zona. In un quartiere malfamato la reazione sarà diversa, da un abitante di un quartiere altolocato. *Un Playtester di Rockstar durante la dimostrazione lascia una scia di benzina da un veicolo, e lascia cadere un accendino: la fiamma raggiunge la vettura e provoca una grande esplosione. *Tra i passatempi, ci sarà la palestra Muscle Beach. *È tornato Ammu-Nation. *Ogni personaggio ha un proprio obiettivo, personalità e qualifiche personali. *I tre personaggi, quando non sono sotto il controllo del giocatore, svolgeranno le loro attività quotidiane, per cui ci si potrebbe trovare in situazioni sorprendenti quando si riprende il controllo. *Ogni personaggio ha un proprio arco narrativo. *Le missioni multilivello ispirate alla missione "Three Leaf Clover" di GTA IV sono state potenziate. Gli assalti giocheranno un ruolo importante nelle dinamiche di gioco. *Rockstar sta lavorando per offrire diverse missioni per ogni personaggio. Ma ci saranno anche obiettivi che vedranno coinvolti tutti e tre i personaggi. *Durante le missioni, la colonna sonora si modifica in base all'azione sullo schermo. *Durante gli inseguimenti per le strade di Los Santos, il giocatore può utilizzare Trevor come pilota, Franklin per sparare agli inseguitori, e Michael per utilizzare il fucile d'assalto dal retro dell'auto. *Rockstar sta sfruttando diversi effetti cinematografici tratti da Max Payne 3. *Rockstar considera GTA V come il suo titolo più ricco a livello di trama. *La maggior parte delle meccaniche di gioco sono state costruite da zero. *La guida delle auto è più realistica. Rockstar ha capito che guidare in GTA IV era come controllare delle barche. Ora "sembra più un gioco di corse". *L'abilità nel guidare un mezzo è direttamente proporzionale alla quantità di volte che lo si usa. *Le fasi "shooter" si sono evolute in termini di sensibilità e di meccanica. *I combattimenti corpo a corpo sono migliorati: "Non saranno mai superiori alle fasi shooter", ma Rockstar ha provato a renderli divertenti e coinvolgenti *Sam Houser e il lead artist Aaron Garbut sono entrambi molto interessati a ricreare una Los Angeles reale; non ritiene che con San Andreas abbia raggiunto questo obiettivo. *Il mondo è descritto come "il più grande open-world "parco giochi" che Rockstar abbia creato nella sua storia." *La Rockstar ha scelto una grande città per creare la migliore esperienza possibile, e realizzare la sua versione perfetta di Los Angeles, e Il mondo di gioco è più grande di Red Dead Redemption, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas e Grand Theft Auto IV messi insieme. *I fondali dell'oceano sono completamente dettagliati e possono essere esplorati *Tra i veicoli confermati troviamo la BMX, la mountain bike, biciclette da strada, moto da cross, grande varietà di auto e camion, elicotteri, aerei, quad, moto d'acqua e treni. *R* ha grandi progetti per le attività secondarie, con minigiochi sofisticati nello stile visto nel poker di RDR. *Ogni personaggio avrà hobby unici che solo loro possono svolgere. *Non ci sarà una struttura RPG per quanto riguarda la personalizzazione dei personaggi, visto che ognuno ha già competenze e caratteristiche specifiche, ma si potrà comunque modificare l' abbigliamento. *Ritornano i media in-game visti in GTA IV, come cartoni animati ed altre forme di intrattenimento. *Le attività all'aperto citate includono yoga, triathlon, corse in Jet Ski, base jumping, tennis e golf con un campo completo da 18 buche. *Houser non pensa che ci saranno storie d'amore all'interno della storia, visto che difficilmente funzionerebbero. *Ogni protagonista ha un gruppo di amici con cui interagire. *Volti noti dei precedenti capitoli della serie potrebbero ritornare, ma non personaggi importanti come Niko Bellic o CJ appartenenti alla generazione precedente. I personaggi dell'epoca PS2 sono inseriti in un loro universo mentre GTA V (e GTA IV) si trovano in un mondo "HD", difficilmente potrebbero coesistere. *R* ha raccolto le critiche riguardanti il sistema economico e ne ha realizzato uno più divertente e vibrante. Non ci saranno proprietà acquistabili, ma un sacco di altre cose. *È tornato il telefono cellulare, ma sarà utilizzato principalmente per svolgere le attività. *Gli incontri casuali con i cittadini ritornano in grande stile. *Il sistema di missioni dinamiche è simile a quella di RDR: esempi includono aiutare gli automobilisti fermi, scoprire la causa di una fossa piena di cadaveri, essere opportunisti e rubare furgoni portavalori, o essere un bravo ragazzo e aiutare a catturare i rapinatori. *Il Multiplayer sarà mostrato in un secondo momento. *È ufficiale la presenza di animali "attivi", ovvero sarà possibile interagire con essi. Sono stati confermati i cani da guardia, ma probabilmente ci saranno anche altri animali. Ambientazione http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Grand_Theft_Auto_V&action=edit&section=5 modifica Il gioco sarà ambientato a San Andreas, nella città di Los Santos (ispirata a Los Angeles), la campagna e il deserto attorno. Rispetto a quella presente su Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, la città è stata completamente ricreata e resa molto più grande e più fedele alla sua controparte reale. Si tratta di una mappa che comprende spiagge, coste, vigneti, campagne, aree selvagge, la zona del Monte Chiliad completamente esplorabile, la regione di Salton Sea, una base militare e ovviamente la zona suburbana e il centro cittadino di Los Santos. Sarà anche possibile esplorare l'ambiente subacqueo e grande importanza è data allo spazio anche in verticale, con diversi piani esplorabili in altezza. L'anteprima mondiale di Game Informer ha rilevato che l'ambientazione del gioco è più grande di quella di Red Dead Redemption, Grand Theft Auto IV e San Andreas messi assieme; dalle prime informazioni trapela che il territorio di GTA V possa arrivare a una dimensione di oltre 200 Km quadrati. Grafica e fisica http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Grand_Theft_Auto_V&action=edit&section=6 modifica Il gioco userà la versione aggiornata del motore grafico RAGE come in Grand Theft Auto IV. In GTA IV Rockstar era riuscita a creare una distanza di visuale lunga 1.5 Km, mentre ora, in GTA V, la distanza massima è stata quadruplicata. Anche il motore fisico (Euphoria) è stato migliorato e le animazioni e i movimenti di veicoli, pedoni ed oggetti sono molto più realistici. Lo stile di guida delle automobili è stato drasticamente modificato, ora i mezzi di trasporto invece di "slittare" sull'asfalto assumono caratteristiche tipiche di un gioco di corse. Note http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Grand_Theft_Auto_V&action=edit&section=7 modifica #[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grand_Theft_Auto_5#cite_ref-1 ^'] [1] Trailer #1 su YouTube #[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grand_Theft_Auto_5#cite_ref-2 '^] [2] Trailer #2 su YouTube #[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grand_Theft_Auto_5#cite_ref-3 ^'] Andy Robinson. (EN) Take-Two on the GTA V announcement. CVG, 2 settembre 2009. URL consultato in data 28 ottobre 2011. #[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grand_Theft_Auto_5#cite_ref-2009Nov_StrategyInformer_4-0 '^] Simon Priest. (EN) Houser: City first then characters for GTA V, 1000 page script likely. STRATEGYINFORMER, 16 novembre 2009. URL consultato in data 26 ottobre 2011. #[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grand_Theft_Auto_5#cite_ref-Nov2009_interview_transcript_5-0 ^'] Nigel Kendall. (EN) http://nottimestech.blogspot.com/2010/10/rockstar-rocks-daily-star-dan-houser.html. Not Times Tech, 5 ottobre 2010. URL consultato in data 26 ottobre 2011. #[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grand_Theft_Auto_5#cite_ref-6 '^] (IT) GTA V annunciato ufficialmente, trailer in arrivo. Tom's Games, 25 ottobre 2011 #[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grand_Theft_Auto_5#cite_ref-7 ^'] (IT) GTA V, primo trailer ufficiale: si ritorna in California. Tom's Games, 02 novembre 2011 #[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grand_Theft_Auto_5#cite_ref-8 '^] (IT) GTA V in due nuovi screenshots e Q&A di Rockstar. GTA-Series.com, 12 luglio 2012 #[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grand_Theft_Auto_5#cite_ref-9 ^'] (IT) Nuovi screenshots di GTA V: Mezzi di trasporto. GTA-Series.com, 20 agosto 2012 #[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grand_Theft_Auto_5#cite_ref-10 '^] (IT) Nuovi screenshots di GTA V: Tempo libero. GTA-Series.com, 22 agosto 2012 #[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grand_Theft_Auto_5#cite_ref-11 ^'] (IT) Nuovi screenshots di GTA V: Business. GTA-Series.com, 24 agosto 2012 #[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grand_Theft_Auto_5#cite_ref-12 '^] (IT) GTA V sul Game Informer di Dicembre. GTA-Series.com, 12 ottobre 2012 #[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grand_Theft_Auto_5#cite_ref-13 ^'] (IT) GTA 5 - primo artwork ufficiale!. Games.it, 24 ottobre 2012 #[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grand_Theft_Auto_5#cite_ref-14 '^] (IT) GTA 5: Rockstar annuncia ufficialmente la data di uscita. GamesNotizie.com, 30 ottobre 2012 #[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grand_Theft_Auto_5#cite_ref-15 ^'] (IT) Take 2 conferma che Grand Theft Auto 5 è stato spostato al prossimo anno fiscale. Italiatopgames.it, 31 ottobre 2012 #[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grand_Theft_Auto_5#cite_ref-16 '^] (IT) GTA 5: Secondo trailer in arrivo e 5 nuovi screenshots. GTA-Series.com, 1 novembre 2012 #[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grand_Theft_Auto_5#cite_ref-17 ^'] (IT) Il ciclone Sandy è passato, New York sott'acqua. Corriere della Sera, 29 ottobre 2012 #[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grand_Theft_Auto_5#cite_ref-18 '^] (IT) GTA 5: Rockstar conferma il Trailer 2 + Artworks in alta risoluzione. GTA-Series.com, 2 novembre 2012 #[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grand_Theft_Auto_5#cite_ref-19 ^'] (IT) Prima anteprima mondiale su Game Informer, tradotto in italiano. GTA-Series.com, 8 novembre 2012 #[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grand_Theft_Auto_5#cite_ref-20 '^] (IT) GTA 5: Articolo di Game Informer disponibile. GTA-Series.com, 8 novembre 2012 #[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grand_Theft_Auto_5#cite_ref-21 ^'] (IT) Grand Theft Auto V ha una data d'uscita. Multiplayer.it, 31 gennaio 2013 #[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grand_Theft_Auto_5#cite_ref-22 '^] (IT) Rockstar pubblica alcune nuove immagini di Grand Theft Auto V. Multiplayer.it, 27 marzo 2013 #[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grand_Theft_Auto_5#cite_ref-23 ^'] (IT) Grand Theft Auto V - La cover si sta svelando con un murales a New York. Multiplayer.it, 2 aprile 2013 #[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grand_Theft_Auto_5#cite_ref-24 '^] (IT) Rivelata la cover art di Grand Theft Auto V. Multiplayer.it, 2 aprile 2013 #[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grand_Theft_Auto_5#cite_ref-25 ^] (IT) Prima anteprima mondiale su Game Informer, tradotto in italiano. GTA-Series.com, 8 novembre 2012 Collegamenti esterni http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Grand_Theft_Auto_V&action=edit&section=8 modifica